Tiempo, Espacio y Distorsion
by ThanosAC
Summary: Esta es la historia de Alex. Cuando Alex tenia 9 años, el fue abandonado por sus padres quienes trabajaban para el eguipo galaxia. el fue rescatado por el profesor Rowan. Después de 6 años, Alex inicia su aventura con único objetivo y ese es destruir el equipo galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos, esta es mi primera historia sobre pokemon pero me esforcé mucho al escribirla. Yo cree esta historia gracias a Kaitake quien me inspiro a hacer esta historia.**

 **La historia es sobre mi OC, cuyos padres lo abandonaron cuando el tenia 9 años. Voy estar escribiendo basado en los hechos de Pokemon Platinun pero con algunos pequeños cambios. Espero que le guste**

"Habla normal"

´pokemon hablando´

 _"Pensamientos o sueños"_

 **"Pokemon Legendario"**

* * *

El inicio de una nueva aventura

" _Patético…"_ dijo una voz en la oscuridad

" _¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo mocoso?"_ dijo una voz femenina con desprecio

" _No vales la pena…"_

Todas esas palabras estaban cargadas de odio y frialdad. Esos recuerdos despertaban viejas emociones en mi interior, esas emociones que me consumieron lentamente a medida que crecía. Lo más doloroso que puede recibir un ser humano, en especial un niño, es el abandono y el rechazo de sus padres.

" _Por favor… no lo hagan"_ dijo la voz de un niño. También se escuchaba el sonido del llanto.

Esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier lado. Camine lentamente en la infinita oscuridad, agudizando mi sentido del oído en caso de escuchar algún sonido. De pronto se empezó a formar una ciudad.

Podía ver como la ciudad se formaba lentamente a medida que caminaba. Con cada paso que daba, se creaba un nuevo edificio y una nueva calle. Las personas que estaban a mi alrededor tenían las caras borrosas impidiéndome reconocer sus rasgos. A pesar de que solo estaba viendo fragmentos de una ciudad, me era imposible no reconocerla

"Ciudad Corazón, el lugar donde ellos me abandonaron _"_ sentí un sabor amargo en la boca al de susurrar esas ultima palabras.

Me detuve en seco al ver la escena en frente de mí. Frente a mi estaba una versión joven de mi cuando tenía 9 años y mis padres. Sus rasgos también estaban borrosos, lo único que podía diferenciar era sus vestimentas. Mi madre llevaba su atuendo de científica mientras que mi padre llevaba un traje formal. Ambos llevaban las insignias del equipo galaxia.

Unos segundos después ellos dieron la media vuelta y empezaron a caminar lentamente. Mi versión joven empezó a gritar desesperado llamando la atención de todos incluso a la de un policía. El policía se acercó a mi padre tocándole su hombro.

" _Disculpe señor, ¿Conoce a ese niño?"_

" _Nunca lo he visto en mi vida"_ dijo mi padre sin ninguna emoción, como si de verdad fuese la primera vez que me hubiese visto. A pesar de que pasaron tantos años, esas palabra me sequian doliendo incluso ahora.

Me voltee y mi versión joven estaba sollozando ante la cruel declaración de mi padre. El policía intento acercarse y mi versión joven empezó a correr sin mirar atrás.

 **Region Sinnoh-Pueblo Arena-Casa de Alex**

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue la hora que indicaba el reloj digital que estaba al lado de mi cama. Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, generalmente me despertaba mucho más tarde pero hoy era un día muy especial. Mis músculos protestaron al levantarme de la cama pero los ignore, y me dirigí rápidamente al baño para cepillarme los dientes y tomar una ducha.

Después de darme una larga ducha y cambiarme la ropa, me mire en el espejo. Era de contextura delgada a pesar de que me encanta comer mucho. Mi piel estaba un poco bronceada debido a que vivía cerca de la playa. Mis ojos eran de un color carmesí que a veces intimidaban a las personas y mi cabello era de color negro tenía un corte tipo militar pero un poco más largo.

Mi vestimenta consistía de una chaqueta negra y debajo de esta utilizaba una camisa gris, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos blancos, también utilizaba un collar que tenía un fragmento de un rubí.

Salí del baño y fui directo a mi escritorio para tomar mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta principal para ir al laboratorio. Por suerte, vivía muy cerca del laboratorio del profesor Rowan.

Recibí el resplandor y el calor del sol en mi rostro al abrir la puerta. El sonido de las olas al llegar a la costa y la brisa eran muy relajantes. Caminé tranquilamente hacia el laboratorio observando el paisaje y algunas personas que se dirigían a la playa.

" _Después de seis años, por fin voy a iniciar mi aventura"_ A pesar de que me sentía entusiasmado, no podía evitar sentirme un poco deprimido por dejar este lugar.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba enfrente del edificio en donde trabajaba el profesor Rowan. Intenté abrir la puerta del laboratorio pero fui empujado inmediatamente contra el suelo por alguien.

"Perdón, lo siento mucho" dijo una voz masculina. La persona que estaba encima de mí se levantó rápidamente y luego me ayudo a levantarme "¿estás bien?"

"Si estoy bien, no hay nada mejor como el olor de la tierra por la mañana" le respondo de forma sarcástica.

Después de sacudirme la ropa, levante mi vista y observe que chico contra el que había chocado. Él tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que yo, el utilizaba una camisa verde de manga corta y unos pantalones marrones junto con unos zapatos blancos. Él era un poco más pequeño que yo y se notaba que estaba en forma, su piel era blanca y su cabello negro tenía un corte similar al mío pero su corte de cabello estaba un poco más descuidado.

"Jeje lo siento mucho, es que estoy un poco entusiasmado y ansioso" dijo con una sonrisa tonta. Se podía notar a simple vista de que era de esas personas que siempre están felices sin importar que tan mala es la situación "A cabo de recibir mi primer pokemon y no tuve mucho cuidado al salir del laboratorio. Como dije antes, lo siento mucho por haberte lanzado al suelo"

El chico se despidió y salió corriendo hacia la ruta 201. Por la dirección hacia la que se dirigía supuse que el provenia del pueblo Hojaverde. Decidí ignorar lo que acaba de suceder y por fin había entrado al laboratorio.

La primera vez que entre en el laboratorio fue 6 meses después de que mis padres me abandonaron. Había estado vagando por casi todas las ciudades intentando sobrevivir por mi cuenta, ninguna de las personas que vivían en las ciudades me ayudo hasta que el profesor Rowan decidió salvarme en ciudad jubileo en medio de una tormenta. Al principio no confiaba mucho en el profesor hasta que me enseño sobre su investigación en los pokemon. A diferencia de mis padres, él no maltrataba a los pokemon, incluso hasta entablaba una amistad con ellos. El me trato como si fuese su propio hijo y cuando cumplí 12 años, él me había conseguido una casa para mí, ya que los antiguos dueños decidieron mudarse.

"Hola Alex, ¿cómo estás?" dijo el profesor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Hola profesor, estoy bien" le respondo con una actitud positiva.

"Veo que estas feliz. Me imagino que estas muy ansioso por elegir a tu compañero"

"Por supuesto, aunque me acabo de enterar de que usted entrego uno de los tres pokemon"

"Es verdad, el pokemon que entregue fue turtwig a un joven antes de que tu llegaras. Creo que su nombre es Luis. Como sea, vamos a elegir tu compañero"

El profesor me guió hasta el final de su laboratorio. Observé a los asistentes realizar varias pruebas con algunos pokemon que yo había ayudado a criar el año pasado. Llegamos al final del pasillo en donde había una mesa con dos pokeballs.

"En la pokeball de la izquierda está un piplup y en la derecha está un chimchar" dijo el profesor "Aunque creo que ya tengo una idea del cual vas a elegir"

El profesor Rowan no se equivocaba. Desde que era joven, siempre me gustaron los pokemon tipo fuego. Siempre veía una belleza en las llamas que muchas personas no comprendían. Agarre la pokeball de la derecha y la lancé al aire.

"Chimchar, yo te elijo"

La pokeball se abrió y de ella salió un rayo de luz azul que empezó a tomar la forma de un chimpanche con el pelaje anaranjado, en su cola estaba una llama pequeña.

'¡chimchar!' dijo el pequeño chimpancé alegre.

"Hola chimchar" me arrodille frente a chimchar para estar a su nivel "mi nombre es Alex es un gusto conocerte"

Al principio, chimchar parecía estar dudoso pero luego de unos segundos se acercó y me extendió su mano la cual no dude en apretar.

"Veo que el profesor te enseño algunos modales"le digo a chimchar y luego desvío mi mirada hacia el profesor quien tenía una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Parece que le agradas mucho, ¿quieres ponerle un nombre o prefieres dejarlo tal cual como esta?"

"Umm…creo que le voy a poner un nombre" me quede pensando por unos minutos en varios nombres hasta que me llego una idea "¿Qué tal Ifrit?"

Chimchar empezó a saltar de alegría al escuchar el nombre. Era más que obvio que le había gustado el nombre.

"¿Ifrit?"Preguntó el profesor intentando analizar el nombre.

"Si, lo saque de un libro que leí hace un mes. Además, parece que le gustó mucho el nombre" me arrodille de nuevo frente a chimchar "De ahora en adelante tu nuevo nombre es Ifrit y seremos compañeros toda la vida, es una promesa"

Como respuesta, Ifrit se sube a mi hombro y extiende su dedo meñique para que yo lo estrechara. Por alguna razón, un sensación de calor y felicidad se extendio por mi cuerpo al ver el dulce gesto de amistad que estaba haciendo Ifrit.

"Lo tomare como un sí" le sonreí, y luego estreché mi dedo meñique con el de Ifrit para realizar nuestra promesa

"Es muy agradable ver que ustedes dos se llevan bien. Bien ahora te voy a dar dos cosas muy importantes para tu viaje" El profesor Rowan abrió su maletín y saco un mapa, un MT y una maquina extraña de color negro con patrones rojos de forma rectangular.

"Esto es una pokedex la cual sirve para registra los datos de diferentes especies pokemon que hay en Sinnoh. Esto te puede ayudar mucho con los líderes de gimnasio. Te voy a mostrar cómo funciona"

El profesor Rowan levantó su brazo en dirección de chimchar y una voz femenina que parecía provenir de la pokedex, empezó a explicar los datos de Ifrit.

"Chimchar, el Pokémon mono. Chimchar trepa fácilmente las paredes más altas y vive en las montañas. Cuando duerme su llama se apaga."

"Sorprendente" dige, observando detalladamente las diversas funciones de pokedex. Guarde todo lo que me había dado el profesor y decidí esperar un poco más en caso de que tuviera otra cosa que necesitaría.

"Creo que es hora de que te vallas. Te deseo buena suerte y… Oh no"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunte, confundido de lo que estaba pasando. El profesor sacó de su maletín una pokedex parecida a la mía pero con patrones verdes y otro mapa.

"Olvide entregarle a Luis su pokedex y su mapa antes de que el dejara el laboratorio" dijo, estresado por el error que había cometido.

"Umm…yo puedo entregarlos por usted"

"Muchas gracias, él dijo que iba a ir a su casa en el pueblo Hojaverde. Pero, considerando el tiempo en que estuvimos conversando, supongo que el ya debería estar en la ruta 202"

"Entendido" Me despedí del profesor Rowan y fui directo a la salida del laboratorio con Ifrit, quien permanecía en mi hombro. Al parecer, no le gustaba mucho estar en su pokeball.

El primer lugar al que me dirigí fue el centro pokemon, que era un simple edificio de gran tamaño, con paredes blancas y un techo rojo. Luego me dirigí a la tienda pokemon de pueblo Arena, pero tampoco tuve suerte. Antes de salir de la tienda, había comprado algunas pociones y pokeballs para no tener problemas en la ruta. Me despedí del encargado y fui directo en busca de Luis en la ruta 202.

 **Ruta 202**

La ruta 202 era un camino serpenteante rodeado de árboles frondosos y campos de hierba. Este es un lugar ideal en donde los pokemon podian vivir felices. Caminaba lentamente por el sendero, observando el paisaje y en busca de pokemon salvajes que pueda capturar. Después de unos minutos, había llegado a una zona de hierba alta, en donde, se podía escuchar el leve sonido de un pokemon que se movía entre la hierba.

" _Creo que debería sacar la pokedex"_

Después de unos segundos, apareció una pequeña ave de color gris, y en la parte delantera de pecho tenía un punto blanco. El plumaje de su cabeza era un gris oscuro, excepto la cara que era blanca. Su pico era naranja con la punta negra.

"Starly, el Pokémon estornino. Son débiles individualmente, por eso forman grupos. Pero, si el grupo crece demasiado, se pelean." Explico la pokedex, de la misma forma en la que había explicado los datos de frit.

"Interesante. ¿Estás listo Ifrit?" Ifrit tenía una mirada determinación. Saltó desde mi hombro derecho y se situó enfrente de Starly "Ifrit, usa arañazo"

Ifrit se lanzó hacia Starly y luego la ataco rápidamente con sus garras, provocando un golpe crítico. Starly se levantó rápidamente y nos lanzó a los dos una mirada asesina.

" _Creo que no le gustó mucho que la atacáramos con la guardia baja"_

Starly agito alas hasta estar en el aire y luego lanzo un gruñido agudo en dirección de Ifrit, atendiéndolo por unos segundos. Intente decir otra orden, pero Starly se había abalanzado en la dirección de Ifrit a una velocidad sorprendente.

" _Mierda, Starly sabe ataque rápido"_ me maldije a mí mismo "Ifrit, usa malicioso y luego arañazo"

Ifrit se acercó a Starly y luego sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un rojo oscuro que logro asustar a Starly, y finalmente araño a Starly, dejándola malherida pero no fuera de combate.

" _Perfecto"_ Agarro rápidamente una pokeball de mi bolsa y la lanzo rápidamente en dirección de Starly.

La pokeball se movía de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente termino de capturar a Starly. No podía controlar mis emociones. Este era mi primera, incluso Ifrit se puso a saltar de alegría. Recogí la pokeball del suelo y luego la abri para que Starly puediera salir.

Ahora Starly estaba más calmada pero sus heridas no se habían sanado después de la captura, supongo que tendré que usar una poción. Me arrodille en frente de ella y luego empecé a rociar la poción sobre sus heridas y también sobre las de Ifrit, Ambos parecían estar agradecidos.

"Debo admitir, me sorprendio mucho que contraatacaras de esa forma. De verdad eres muy fuerte" Starly parecía estar un poco sorprendida sobre mis palabra "Umm…¿Qué nombre debería ponerte?...que tal Midna"

Starly agitaba sus alas y movía su cabeza, haciendo un gesto de confirmación.

"Muy bien. Esta decido, tu nombre será ahora Midna"

Ahora con un nuevo compañero, los tres reanudamos la búsqueda de Luis pero no tuvimos mucha suerte. Me había enfrentado con varios entrenadores en el camino y a cada uno de ellos le había preguntado si habían visto a un chico con la descripción de Luis. Por suerte, uno de los entrenadores me dijo que había tenido un enfrentamiento con él, después de su enfrentamiento, Luis se dirigió directo al centro pokemon, incluso, él dijo que se iba a quedar el resto del día en Ciudad Jubileo.

Aproveche el tiempo libre que me quedaba para entrenar a Ifrit y a Midna hasta el anochecer. El entrenamiento tuvo mucho resultados, Ifrit había aprendido ascuas mientras que midna logro aprender ataque ala.

 **Ciudad Jubileo**

Despues del anochecer, los tres fuimos directo a la ciudad. Ciudad Jubileo era la ciudad más grande y avanzada en todo sinnoh. Los edificios parecían llegar casi hasta el cielo. Las personas abarrotaban las calles. Habia logrado ver algunos de los edificios más importes de la ciudad como Jubileo T.V y la compañía principal de Pokereloj. Ambos edificios mostraban su publicidad al público en grandes pantallas, lo cual hacía imposible no verlas. Yo continúe avanzando junto con Ifrit entre la multitud de gente hasta que logre ver el Centro Pokemon.

Al entrar en el centro pokemon, lo primero que observé fue el simple mobiliario que estaba en la sala. En las esquinas, estaban varias personas conversando en unos muebles de color azul y amarillo, también habían dos escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios del segundo piso. En el centro de la habitación estaba el logo de una pokeball y enfrente de ella estaba la enfermera Joi detrás de un escritorio en donde estaba la máquina que cura a los pokemon, y una computadora azul que estaba situada al lado del escritorio; del otro lado estaba una puerta electrónica que debía llevar al comedor.

"Buenos noches, ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo?" pregunto amablemente la enfermera al acercarme a ella

"Buenas noches, quisiera cura mis pokemon por favor"

"No hay problema, solo tiene que darme sus pokemon en sus pokeballs para curarlos"

Apenas saqué la pokeball de Ifrit, el empezó a gruñir y a quejarse.

"Ya sé que no te gusta mucho estar en tu pokeball. Solo será un minuto" Ifrit se tranquilizó y me permitió guárdalo en su pokeball.

"Espera unos segundos" La enfermera puso la pokeball de Midna y la de Ifrit en la máquina y estas empezaron a brillar después de que la maquina se encendió.

"Muy bien, ya están curados tus pokemon" La enfermera Joy me entrega las pokeballs de Midna e Ifrit "¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más?"

Despues de liberar a Ifrit de su "prisión", decidí preguntar por la ubicación de Luis "Si, ¿Usted ha visto a un joven que utiliza una camisa verde, pantalones marrones y casi de la misma estatura que yo ?"

"Umm…" dijo la enfermera intentando recordar. Ya estaba cansado de esta misión "Ya me acorde, él está en este instante en el comedor"

Eso fue música para mis oídos.

"Muchas gracias. No tienes idea de cuánto me has ayudado" le agradeci por su ayuda y me dirige a la puerta.

Al llegar al comedor, fui recibido por el dulce olor de la comida. El comedor del Centro Pokemon parecía un restaurante. Podía ver como varios camareros entregan diferentes platos de comida en la mayoría de las mesas. Tuve que contener mis ganas de gritarle a uno de los camareros que me sirviera un banquete completo, incluso, podía sentir como Ifrit olfateaba el aire en búsqueda de comida pokemon.

Dirigí mi vista a una de las mesas en donde pude ver a Luis comiendo una ensalada.

" _Te encontré"_ me acerque a su mesa lentamente junto con Ifrit en mi hombro. Agarre una silla y me siento frente a él con una expresión estoica. Él tenía una expresión de sorpresa al verme y luego la cambio con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Hola, no pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar" pude observar que su mochila se empezó a mover y de ella salió un pequeño Turtwig que reaccionó de inmediato al ver a Ifrit. "Jeje, veo que ustedes dos se conocen. Mi nombre es Luis y él es mi compañero, su nombre es Zant"

"Mi nombre es Alex y él es mi compañero Ifrit. Estoy aquí para entregarte unos paquetes de parte del profesor Rowan" Saque el mapa y la pokedex, y las dejo sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Luis, señalando la pokedex.

"Es tu pokedex, sirve para almacenar los datos de los pokemon que te enfrentes en sinnoh"

"Eso es sorprendente. Muchas gracias"

"…" me quede en silencio

"Una pregunta..."

"Una respuesta" respondo de forma sarcástica

"estás haciendo tu viaje solo ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"¿Quisiera ser mi compañero? Mi objetivo es llegar a la liga pokemon pero no me gusta viajar solo. Además, creo que tienes el mismo objetivo que yo"

Esta vez los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Estuve analizando su propuesta por varios minutos. Por más que quisiera reírme en su cara por su propuesta, tenía que admitir que tendría muchos beneficios. Volví a mirarlo y su sonrisa no se desvanecía.

" _Las apariencias engañan y yo lo estoy subestimando"_

"Muy bien, te voy a hacer dos preguntas y dependiendo de tus respuestas, yo aceptare tu propuesta"

"Está bien"

"¿Qué te motivo a hacer este viaje?" de pronto, la mirada de Luis se volvió vacía y su sonrisa se transformó una expresión triste.

"Siempre me encantaron los pokemon, los combates, etc. Mi padre era un gran entrenador. Él siempre me contaba historias sobre sus viajes, incluso, el logro ver algunos pokemon legendario de otras regiones. El falleció hace seis años por una enfermedad que hizo que su cuerpo colapsara. Después de eso, me quede solo con mi hermano mayor. El sueño de mi padre era ver que yo llegara a la Liga Pokemon"

"Interesante, pero te equivocaste sobre mi objetivo" ahora tenía llamada atención "mi objetivo principal es vengarme. Los Gimnasios y la Liga Pokemon son solos medios para hacerme más fuerte. Si logro ganar la liga, me uniré a la policía internacional"

"¿De qué te quieres vengar?"

"No te interesa, además, no te hecho mi segunda pregunta. ¿Por qué querrías hacer un viaje conmigo? Hasta ahora solamente soy un desconocido que te ha entregado un paquete"

"Porque…los dos somos casi iguales. Con solo observar tu actitud, puedo notar que pasaste por un gran sufrimiento a temprana edad. Puedes ser frio, agresivo y serio pero tu demuestras otra personalidad con tus pokemon. Tienes miedo de que alguien destruya lo único que te queda de felicidad"

"Callate, no sabes nada de mi" ya estaba perdiendo mi paciencia. Incluso Ifrit se había asustado por mi reacción _"Ese maldito vio a través de mi"_

"Lo siento… no quise molestarte. Debí saber que mi propuesta fue estúpida " él se paró de su silla en silencio con intención de irse de la habitación "Solo quise hacer un amigo"

"Alto, yo soy quien debería disculparse" él se detuvo y me observo detalladamente. Los dos volvimos quedarnos en silencio. El aire a nuestro alrededor se sentía tenso y frio. Analize detalladamente la situación y tal vez no seria tan malo tener un aliado en mi viaje "Acepto"

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido "Acabas de decir que..."

"Dije que acepto tu propuesta" esta vez lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa verdadera. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de asombro y felicidad.

"¡Sí, gracias!" para mi sorpresa. Luis me envolvió en un incomodo abrazo fraternal.

"¡Sueltame! No me gustan los abrazos" Intente liberarme del abrazo de Luis pero él era demasiado fuerte. Podía escuchar las risas silenciosas de las demás personas , incluso, Ifrit y Zant se reian de situación embarazosa en la que estaba atrapado.

" _En que me acabo de meter"_

 _Fin_

 **Equipo de Alex**

Ifirit (Chimchar)-nivel 9-Movimientos: Arañazo; Brasas; Malicioso

Midna (Starly)-nivel 9-Movimientos:Placaje;Gruñido;Ataque Rapido; Ataque ala

 **Equipo de Luis**

Zant (Turtwig)-nivel 8-Movimientos: Placaje; Absorber; Refugio


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el capitulo 2. Quisiera avisar que cambie la forma de narración a la de tercera persona. Espero que no les importe.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Pokemon**

* * *

 **Conocimientos Básicos**

Los rayos de luz iluminaban levemente la habitación en la que se había quedado Kento la noche anterior. Ifrit descansaba plácidamente en el suelo con la llama de su cola apagada mientras Alex dormía profundamente en su cama, cubierto por unas gruesas sabanas de color azul.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente produciendo un estruendo que despertó a Ifrit y a Alex quien emitió un profundo gruñido de frustración.

"Despierta, ya amaneció" grito Luis junto con Zant a su espalda.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los gruñidos de frustacion y un par de maldiciones ahogadas.

"Vamos Alex, ya es tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" dijo Luis intentando quitarles las sabanas a Alex. A pesar de todos sus intentos Alex no cedía, lo cual era impresionante debido a que Luis tenía más músculos que Alex.

"Muy bien. No me dejas opción" dijo con una mirada maliciosa, como la de un niño antes de hacer una broma.

Luis se inclinó un poco como si fuera zambullirse en una piscina mientras que Ifrit y Turtwig intercambiaban miradas de miedo y sorpresa. Unos segundos después, se escucharon gritos por todo el centro pokemon.

 **30 minutos después**

"!La próxima vez que hagas eso, te romperé las piernas y te obligare a caminar hasta el gimnasio pokemon¡" se quejó Alex con una mirada de furia dirigida a Luis, quien mostraba varios moretones en sus brazos y en su rostro.

Luis asintió con una expresión de miedo.

"¿Por qué demonios me levantaste a las 6:30?" pregunto Alex un poco más tranquilo pero su cuerpo sequia tenso por el brusco despertar de Luis.

"Para ir a nuestra primera clase" respondió Luis con su típica sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Qué?"

"Mira ya llegamos" señalo Luis

Los dos estaban frente un pequeño edificio de una sola planta. Las paredes eran de un gris oscuro como el de la mayoría de los edificios y el techo era de color naranja, del cual salían dos tragaluces. Tenía un aspecto modesto y simple lo cual era muy raro en comparación a los edificios de la ciudad. Frente al edificio estaba un pequeño letrero que decía:

 _ **DOJO PKMN**_

"Ta-da. Pensé que sería mejor que pasáramos por aquí antes de ir a Ciudad Pirita " aclaro Luis con una gran sonrisa pero esta empezó a vacilar al no ver ninguna expresión en el rostro de Alex.

Sin siquiera decir nada. Alex giro sobre sus talones y empezó a dirigirse al norte de la ciudad.

"Hey ¿A dónde vas?" confundido. Luis corrió hacia Alex "¿No vas a venir conmigo?"

"No necesito venir aquí. Tengo conocimientos avanzados sobre los combates pokemon" Alex desvió su mirada y pudo ver una expresión de decepción en el rostro de Luis.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a explorar unos minutos y voy a investigar un rumor que escuche anoche en el centro pokemon. Deberías quedarte en el dojo debido a que no conoces lo básico de los combates pokemon"

"Está bien. Búscame a las 12:00 en el centro pokemon"

"Muy bien, adiós" Los musculos de Alex se tensaron al sentir el abrazo de despedida de Luis." Que te dije sobre los malditos abrazos"

"jeje, lo siento" dijo Luis y luego se adentró en dojo pokemon.

"Idiota" dijo Alex en un susurro para sí mismo.

Alex camino por las calles vacías de Ciudad Jubileo. Solo se podía escuchar el rítmico caminar de Alex cada vez que sus zapatos tocaban el suelo. Alex se detuvo en seco al ver un misterioso movimiento.

A unos veinte metros, un hombre corría de un lado a otro como si se estuviese escondiendo de un depredador oculto en las sombras. La curiosidad invadió la mente de Alex interrumpiendo cualquier otro pensamiento. Al principio pensó que lo mejor sería dejar solo al misterioso hombre con su extraña actividad y regresar al centro Pokemon pero la curiosidad lo venció.

Alex se acercó despacio y con precaución hasta llegar a donde se ubicaba el extraño hombre quien se detuvo en seco al ser detenido por Alex. El misterioso hombre tenía una expresión de sorpresa y a asombro, como la de un niño al ser atrapado in fraganti. Llevaba una gabardina de color marrón, unos pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros.

"¡¿CÓMOOO?! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Me has desenmascarado como miembro de la Policía Internacional?!" Exclamo el hombre.

Ahora que Alex lo podía ver mejor observo que el hombre tenía algunas marcas de expresión cerca de las comisarías de sus labios y en su frente, lo cual le daba una aspecto mayor aunque no parecía pasar los treinta años. Su cabello era de color negro al igual que sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Alex enarco una de sus cejas y miro confundido al hombre por su incoherente respuesta. "Solamente quería charlar con usted"

"¡Ja! Conque solo querías charlar, ¿no? Vamos, como que me lo voy a creer. No, no y no. Habías sabido enseguida que soy alguien fuera de lo común. Por eso te has acercado, ¿no es así? ¡Tú perspicacia es aterradora! ¡Eres admirables!" Alex noto un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

"eh… gracias" Alex vacilo por unos segundos " _Si así son todos los miembros de la policía militar, creo que sería mejor pensarlo un más"_

"Ahora que se ha fastidiado mi tapadera, permite que me presente. Pertenezco a la élite trotamundos de la Policía Internacional. Me llamo... Ah, no, no te diré mi verdadero nombre. Mi nombre en clave es Handsome. Así es como me llaman"

"Mi nombre es Alex y él es mi compañero Ifrit" el pequeño chimpancé lanzo un pequeño chillido que se interpretaba como un saludo.

"Mucho gusto" Handsome levanto su mano y Alex la apretó con un gesto seguro "En estos momentos estoy investigando una organización criminal que ha empezado cometer graves delitos y algunas atrocidades con los pokemon de la región de sinnoh"

Una sensación frio recorrió la espalda de Alex al escuchar las palabras del investigador. Apretaba sus mandíbulas por la furia que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento pero logro mantener su expresión estoica. Alex preguntó con un tono falso de curiosidad:

"¿En serio? ¿y no sabe cómo se llaman?"

"Por ahora no me han dado mucha información, pero, quisiera que me avisaras si ves algo extraño" El inspector se despidió y corrió hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Alex se dirigió a la banca más cercana y se quedó reflexionando durante varios minutos la nueva información del inspector. _"Decidieron salir de su escondite. Eso significa que tengo que vencer a los líderes cuanto antes"._ Desde los rincones más oscuros, muchos recuerdos y pensamientos antiguos empezaron a retorcerse en el interior de su mente.

Sin darse cuenta, un hombre regordete con un traje purpura se acercó a él

"Buenos días joven" Alex miro al hombre con una ceja levantada "me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tienes un poke-reloj"

El hombre tenía la cara redonda y su cuello era ridículamente corto. Tenía un aspecto empresarial y culto.

"¿Poke-reloj?"

"Si, es un artefacto multifuncional que te puede ayudar en muchas cosas. Eres entrenador ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"Oh, eso es perfecto. Soy el director de Poké-reloj S.A. y el creador de los Poke-reloj. Mi compañía está haciendo una promoción en el que si logras responder tres preguntas de los tres payasos que participan en la promoción, podrás conseguir dos poke-reloj. ¿No te parece una buena promoción?"

Alex asintió interesado en la promoción. El día anterior, había escuchado un rumor sobre que no dejaban que saliera ningún entrenador de ciudad jubileo, a menos que lograra conseguir un poke-reloj.

"Está bien, ¿Aceptare su promoción?" El presidente de Poké-reloj S.A sonrio ante la respuesta de Alex.

"Muy bien. Estaré aquí mismo si me necesitas"

Alex se alejó a grandes zancadas de donde estaba el presidente y se dirigió al sur de la ciudad. _"¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Luis?"_

 **-DOJO PKMN. 8:00 AM-**

"!NO, NO, NO Y NO¡" grito el profesor a Luis quien estaba encogido sobre si mismo como un niño pequeño al ser regañado por su padre "!por décima vez¡!se supone que tienes que utilizar una baya Meloc cuando tu pokemon esta envenenado¡"

"Pe-pee-pero" Luis intento replicar pero fue cortado por el profesor

"!No quiero oír excusas¡ .Ahora vas a ser el primero en pasar a la demostración de un combate pokemon cuando está en desventaja por parálisis"

" _Hubiese sido mejor quedarme dormido en mi habitación"_

 **4 HORAS DESPUES**

"Felicidades. Has ganado el ultimo cupón" Dijo el payaso, demostrando un entusiasmo que nunca se agotaba.

"Muchas gracias" Alex agarro el cupón y se despide del payaso con un gesto.

Había pasado las últimas 4 horas intentando localizar a los tres payasos por toda ciudad Jubiléo. Al principio, la tarea había sido muy fácil pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los payasos empezaron cambiar de posición rápidamente, lo cual dificultaba su localización.

Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente y sentía una sensación incomoda en sus axilas por la larga caminata bajo el sol. Alex no tardó mucho en encontrar al presidente de la de Poké-reloj S.A. El inventor estaba en el mismo lugar en donde se habían encontrado.

"Oh, vaya" Alex logro ver un ligero brillo de sorpresa y entusiasmo en sus ojos "Es bueno verte de nuevo"

Sin decir una palabra. Alex saco los cupones de su bolso y los alzo al aire para que el inventor los pudiera ver.

"Oh, perfecto. Debes de ser un entrenador muy inteligente" Alex asintió "como prometí te voy a dar los dos poke-reloj.

El inventor saco dos pequeños relojes de uno de sus bolsillos, uno de los relojes era de color negro con patrones rojos y el segundo era blanco con patrones verdes. Este dato le parecía gracioso a Alex por lo irónico de su situación.

"El reloj tiene varias aplicaciones que puedes manejar a través de la pantalla táctil. Puedes utilizar la calculadora, el bloc de notas e incluso puedes ver el estado de salud de tu equipo pokemon" explico el director, orgulloso de su invento.

"Muchas gracias"

"De nada. Fue un gusto conocerte. Si necesitas una nueva actualización, solo tienes que venir a mi compañía"

 **-CENTRO POKEMON. 30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**

Alex estaba comiendo su cuarto plato de comida cuando Luis llego a su mesa llamando su atención.

"Valla, por fin llegas" dijo Alex después de tragar un poco de pasta "te estuve esperando 25 minutos a que llegaras"

"Lo siento. Hoy no ha sido mi día" dijo Luis casi en un susurro.

Luis tenía un aspecto terrible, como si hubiese corrido durante varias horas sin parar y Zant estaba mucho peor.

"¿Qué les paso?"

"Larga historia" Alex decidió no presionarlo.

Saco de su bolso el poke-reloj de Luis y lo puso en la mesa.

"Póntelo" Luis miro confundido a Alex pero decidio seguir la orden de su amigo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Un poke-reloj. Con eso podremos salir de ciudad Jubileo"

"¿Cómo los conseguistes?" Pregunto Luis mientras observaba las aplicaciones del poke-reloj.

"Larga historia" ese comentario provoco una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Luis "Saldremos dentro de dos horas a Ciudad Pirita"

"!Qué¡ ¿no me vas dejar descansar hoy?"

"Eso te pasa por levantarme a las 6:30 de la mañana"

Luis lanzo un suspiro sabiendo que no iba a convencer a Alex de lo contrario.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **Equipo de Alex**

Ifirit (Chimchar)-nivel 9-Movimientos: Arañazo; Brasas; Malicioso

Midna (Starly)-nivel 9-Movimientos:Placaje;Gruñido;Ataque Rapido; Ataque ala

 **Equipo de Luis**

Zant (Turtwig)-nivel 9-Movimientos: Placaje; Absorber; Coraza


End file.
